The present invention relates generally to sets of flatware, and more particularly to a novel set of flatware which stimulates conversation and promotes inspirational thought.
It is well known that pleasant conversation among a group of people can provide an uplifting and highly enjoyable experience for the participants. Many such conversations have been enjoyed by groups of people gathered together for a meal at a party, family gathering, or other festive occasion. The unique feeling of fellowship and intellectual stimulation provided by engaging conversation at such gatherings is highly prized by those who have experienced it, but does not always arise whenever such a gathering takes place. It can be difficult to promote conversation when day to day concerns and other routine issues impede the development of the inspired state of mind which leads to highly enjoyable discourse.
A need therefore exists for an arrangement which can stimulate conversation among a group of people gathered for a meal and for an arrangement which can foster engaging and inspirational conversation at such meals.